1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball teeing-up device for teeing-up golf balls.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many teeing-up apparatuses have been devised throughout the years; however, research has shown that so far very few have been placed on the market.
This device is an excellent training aid since repetition plays a significant part in learning the art of driving a golf ball. This repetition is improved by concentrating on the swing and upper body control since the operator never moves their feet, never takes their hands off the club and never bends over. The ball hopper and the switch is designed for use by either left or right handed operators. This design having an extreme low profile and narrow surface provides the golfer to exercise and to learn upper body control. For this reason, I have developed the ultimate tee-up device.
Some of the previous apparatuses have many mechanical moving pails and many are electrically operated. If these apparatuses are faulty or become wet, the operator may be harmed or receive electrical shock. The many moving parts also require regular maintenance. If regular maintenance is not performed, premature failure may occur due to lack of lubrication or adjustment. One example of such a device is by Hellmann, Bill W., U.S. Pat. No. 5415409.
Other known apparatus such as the vacuum operated device by Bobby J. Gould, U.S. Pat. No. 5016886 is short lived because a tight seal is required between the golf ball and the rubber tee. After striking several times, especially with irons, the rubber tee tends to get cut thereby preventing a tight seal.
In addition to many moving parts, possibility of electrical shock and premature failure due to loss of vacuum, there is ground water. Water will always find its way inside a hole in the ground and must either be carried away or prevented from entering the golf ball teeing-up device. My invention has a wiper blade designed to prevent moisture from entering the air cylinder when no pressure exists below the typical air cylinder seal. The Simplified mechanism for automatically teeing practice golf balls by John F. Elder, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5356148 is also short lived since it does not wipe the air cylinder shaft of moisture to prevent failure when water is allowed into the air valve system. The second and most obvious problem with John Elder's mechanism is that only the proprietor or driving range operator can adjust the ball height with special tools whereas my invention requires no tools and is adjustable by the golfer. Additional advantages of my invention is total control over the cycle and dwell time from air alone. The use of flow control valves gives my invention this ability whereas John F. Elders' invention requires a switching mechanism connected to timers.